


Boy, I wanna taste you, I wanna skin you with my tongue.

by teratophilia (killewich)



Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [13]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Canes, Canon-Typical Behavior, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Praise Kink, Shoe Kink, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/teratophilia
Summary: " Desire, I'm hungry; I hope you feed me. "
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871530
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Boy, I wanna taste you, I wanna skin you with my tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> or more accurately titled " the enigma that is dr. flug slys praise and humiliation kinks " because wow is that a messy, blurred line. i personally feel his humiliation kink is stronger due to my bias of enjoying it more ( and it's more fun to subject flug to heh UvU ), but it's pretty clear he seeks praise from two explicit scenes of it in the pilot. i should probably do a praise kink piece, though . . .
> 
> anyway ! ! this was a prompt request for some shoe-licker level loyalty and i just kinda rolled with whatever it ended up becoming LOL hopefully n'y'all enjoy it <3

"Would you do anything for me, Dr. Slys?"

Now, the question alone was something that got him to turn to look back at Black Hat after having just been dismissed, but hearing his name used in its proper honorifics definitely catches his attention. He stares blankly at the Eldritch, almost wondering if he was simply just exhausted and misheard him.

"Well?"

He knows the other is about to snap at him about repeating himself, but he truly wished he would, just to listen if he'd hallucinated or not.

"You own my soul, so I assume as much."

He goes tense, realizing he'd just voiced what was supposed to remain an extremely intrusive thought.

Black Hat doesn't turn back around, still gazing out the window, and Flug can feel something slimy in his stomach churn around in the silence. He simply stares at the Eldritch's back, ghost white flesh raised.

"Yes. I would," it feels odd to leave it like that, and he tacks on a silent "sir."

He can tell the Eldritch had purposely blurred his reflection from the red tinted windows he still stared out, not giving him anything he can use to work him out sans words and tone alone. "Quite the mouth today," he comments softly, bringing the attention to what's obviously bothering him.

"I'm sorry."

"Then you meant it?"

"I..." Flug gulps as he falters, realizing trying to hide anything from the other was pointless.

Hairs rise on the back of his neck when he hears a low, dark chuckle. He tenses, unsure on how to read the situation.

"Interesting."

The inventor doesn't like the sudden claustrophobic feeling that begins to fill the air, quite aware the other's influence on the manor acted in unison with its owner. He begins to fidget, unsure on what to say.

"Flug."

"Y-yes, sir?"

Black Hat laughs again, this time akin to a loud bark, clearly amused. He has a moment with it, then calms down enough to explain the apparent joke the doctor hadn't been in on.

"I'd thought for sure referring to you formally would have proved much different results."

The doctor's visibly confused until he begins to put together what the other would be referring to.

Black Hat voices it as it dawns on him, "You truly like humiliation over praise."

Flug flinches hearing the other voice what's been made obvious, realizing the clearly separate responses were automatic.

"So, breaking my pet peeve simply to test," his voice drops to velvety low purr that drove the other crazy, "Would you do anything for me, Flug?"

"A-absolutely, sir," bursts out of him immediately, squeezing his eyes shut tight with embarrassment when he hears Black Hat's cruel laugh erupt again.

Flug releases a long breath, feeling a rise in himself at the slight humiliation of finding Black Hat to be right, which only made things feel hotter. He tries to keep collected even though he knew it would be pointless now that the other knew just what made him tick.

"Color me surprised, Doctor." He pauses with a humored hum. "I'd thought referring to you as such did something for you, but that's not true, is it?"

Flug casts his gaze down, worrying his lower lip. He opens his mouth after a long pause, "N-no, sir," he exhales in one breath. "No, it does not," he affirms again, face hot as he looks back up, burning on the spot being opened up like this. It does nothing to quell his growing arousal, things just getting messier.

"Mm, you do react to some praise, however."

Black Hat's sole eye scrutinizes his human as he nods, but he doesn't say anything. He smirks, "But you're always the best when you're humiliated, I can't deny you that."

It's like a backhanded compliment that somehow perfectly enraptured the mix of praise and humiliation he craved, causing him to swallow thickly. 

"Come here."

Flug gives a short nod, then rounds the other's desk to stand beside him, waiting for the next command.

"Prove to me your loyalty."

The inventor gasps loudly as phantom limbs begin to push and pull on his body, no invisible shape feeling quite the same, leaving him to his imagination. He follows their lead without hesitation, being tugged down to hands and knees. He assumes the guided bow with the ghastly aid, eyes squeezing shut with his head to the floor. The position does him no favors, erection throbbing in anticipation. Invisible limbs give way to physical tendrils, holding Flug in his position by holding onto wrists and ankles.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Y-you, Lord Black Hat, s-sir."

"I bet you're already hard, aren't you, Flug?"

If he wasn't aroused before he definitely was now, biting back a sound that dies in the back of his throat.

"What have I told you about quieting yourself?"

"S-sorry, sir," he breathes out, slowly moving his head up to look at the other.

However, he's stopped by what he can only assume is Black Hat's cane, freezing up at the feeling.

"Did I tell you to look up?"

Flug's face burns red when he moans as soon as he opens his mouth instead of words he'd intended as he's harshly shoved back into his previous place, against the carpet.

"N- _ nnn _ o, sir Black Hat."

He can feel the cane let go and raise off him, but the tendrils stay in place. He listens for context clues, and can only assume he hears Black Hat slide out of his chair and stand in front of him.

"Look up."

His head darts up to confirm what he'd heard, panting softly. The cane is also confirmed as he watches it move, settling under his chin, then guided up in this fashion.

"All of your certifications, accomplishments, and this is where you want to be, at my feet. You're truly depraved, aren't you?"

It's another question Flug doesn't answer with words and instead a noise, Black Hat replacing the cane with his shoe, using the tip to move his face side to side. He wants to squeeze his eyes shut, the teasing alone enough to make him come, its balance again perfect. Part of him almost fears how quickly this new information has been implemented, and so well to boot. He should expect as much from the other, honestly, but it's brain-numbing alone to process the very statements driving him crazy.

"A proper genius, but you can't even reply coherently, all because you find this arousing.  _ Disgusting _ ."

The shoe is removed as if touching him was filthy. He whines softly, hands bunching up on the carpet best they can, still held in place, restricting much past that. There's no question this time, but a statement. His gaze doesn't falter, keeping his head where it'd been left. It's incredibly difficult to maintain this position comfortably, and that somehow just makes it that much more appealing.

_ Disgusting _ , echos in his mind.

"Tell me, Flug, can I simply get you off with words alone? I seem to be awfully...  _ warm _ ."

"I-I believe you c-could, sir."

" _ Master _ ."

"Master."

"Correct yourself."

Flug tries to calm himself enough to do as told, "I-I believe y-you could, Master."

Black Hat smirks, then begins to undo the button and zipper of his pants, slowly bringing himself out. He gives himself a few good strokes, a light coat of lubricant already making him wet. "As confident as I am in my capabilities, I have a better idea."

The doctor swallows thickly, then takes the bait, "Wh-what would that be, s-s—  _ Master _ ?"

"Beg for me to come on you," he answers easily despite his hand still working himself, eye partially lidded with the pupil just a thin line.

"O- _ oh _ —" he squirms against his restraints for the first time, they only tightening in response. He whines again, louder, needier. It's an unfair disadvantage in his position, straining against his jeans, desperate for contact he knows he won't get.

The tip of Black Hat's shoe taps under his chin a few times as if trying to get the other's attention. "That was a command, Flug, you're still able to use that brain of yours, aren't you?"

"—I-I- _ rrr _ eally-w-w _ aaa _ nt,  _ haah _ ... you to... m-mark me, c-come on me, M- _ mmm _ aster."

Black Hat sighs a pleasured noise, hand still jerking himself, pace having picked up during the commanded confession. "Of course you do, you  _ filthy _ thing you."

Flug weakly fights his restraints, raw need for relief trying to hijack his brain.

"I-I'm awful, absolutely deranged," Flug breaths, back arching upward and breaking his bow. The cane from before quickly corrects his position, a dull thrum of pain beginning to settle in from being held in place like so. "I-I need you, M-master, p- _ please _ ."

Black Hat's breathing picks up, and before he knows it he's drooling and rolling his head back. "Keep begging, worm."

He falters for a second, keening. It's so hard to concentrate on anything but absolute need, but he pushes forward, it extremely satisfying to see his boss reacting positively to their new changes. "I want nothing m-more than to pleasure you r-right now, y-you're my everything, M-master."

The Eldritch groans, mouth hanging open. "Tell me who owns you."

"Y-you, Master Black Hat, s-sir."

He gives himself a few more coaxing strokes before heaving out a wordless moan, as he begins to mark the other with his come, riding out his entire orgasm onto his human. He shudders hard as he finishes, manifesting a towel to wipe his hand off of his own slick. He drops the used towel onto the other, still held in position and needy. Flug gives a whimper upon watching Black Hat tuck himself back away and right his pants again, the tendrils unmoving.

"S-sir?"

Black Hat acts as if he hadn't heard him, seating himself back in his chair, going back to his stack of paperwork.

"...M-master...?"

He strains against the hold, back beginning to hurt, still painfully hard.

"You may come now, Flug," Black Hat finally commands, seemingly distant.

Flug squeaks out a noise as the sentence sends him unexpectedly over the edge, hips bucking best they can for some phantom relief, ruining his pants, ass still in the air.

The tendrils only let go when he knows his human is completely finished, proving he was paying attention quite a bit more than he'd lead on.

The inventor slides out some from his position, carpet suddenly very comfortable as he collapses against it. He tries to right his breathing, weakly grabbing the towel like he could actually use his trembling arms. Worn, he lazily tries to clean the majority of the other off himself, knowing a shower would be the only real way to deal with the aftermath of them both.

"If there's a speck of mess on my carpet, you're cleaning it with your tongue," he comments flatly, evident he was actually concentrated this time.

His softening cock twitches, and it's then he finally realizes just how bad he has it for the other, as if he really needed to be reminded.

"Of c-course, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> did you have fun? :^)
> 
> i have another rough draft in the works and a prompt i've yet to start, so n'y'all know what to do: feed me your kinks and ideas and lemme write you porn xD it sucks having all this muse but no real ideas of my own. i write to feed the people U_U <3
> 
> i also made an extended version of my paperhat fanmix ! ! here's that link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WaS7jDocDowXFtccGY4zI?si=L9hgL8y_TvqvYqaFijNW-g
> 
> see n'y'all in the next one :3c
> 
> come talk to me about this pairing ! !: https://twitter.com/sapiencyLOST  
> support more frequent updates and prompt fills ! !: https://ko-fi.com/sushiclaws ( SAFE FOR WORK MSGS ONLY PLEASE, THANK U <3 )  
> my current passion project: https://www.patreon.com/sushiclaws  
> fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2j4zuQEtF4cg83liDKnOyc?si=hRJALIh3TAexUevcr5BfFA  
> and then here's a fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7BKVClRme4H3zwG1CT4jeU?si=on800npzR6eFZW601U3PEg


End file.
